Many important applications in biotechnology, diagnostics, microelectronics, and nanotechnology require nanostructures of metals, one of the fundamental types of matter. For example, better microelectronics are needed to provide for smaller and faster computer chips and circuit boards, and metals can provide the required electrical conductivity to complete a circuit. Metals also can be used as catalysts. The processing of metals, however, can be difficult, and operating at the nanoscale can make matters even more difficult. Many methods are limited to micron level manufacturing. Many methods are limited by the need for electrochemical biases or very high temperatures. Moreover, many methods are limited by physical requirements of the deposition process such as ink viscosity. Better methods are needed to fabricate metallic nanostructures by means which provide for, among other things, alignment, ability to layer films and wires, high resolution, and versatility.